Death Becomes Him
by Siva
Summary: The Goddess of Death does a bit of reflectioning...


*Author walks out holding a large scroll. She unrolls it and reads aloud: * Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and the characters therein are not by any means _mine_! They pertain to Sunrise Studios, etc etc. I'm just using the characters in this story and I'm not making a single penny off it! So don't you dare try and get me into legal problems. Thanksies! ^^

****

Death Becomes Him

A shrouded figure sat watching the spectacle set before her eyes. Her sable hair poured down her back as though it was jet-black ink. A rich and velvety black cape shrouded her entire body. Steely, gray eyes penetrated the events unfolding before her, and her crimson lips turned up in a cruel and wicked smirk.

She eyed the Gundam with a fire burning in her eyes. Yes! This was the one who called himself "Shinigami". The young American boy with indigo orbs which held impenetrable depths. She knew that deep within those gorgeous violet-blue pools, there lay a great deal of pain, suffering, insecurity, and love. How she despised the fact that the pureness of love had to be in his heart, somehow overpowering every other dark emotion that could exist within a living being. 

She had observed the boy since he was so very young. She had watched him grow up and had always loved the mischief which danced in his eyes; the mysteriousness of his silly grin. That trademark grin, which was impeccably suited to him. She also adored his chestnut coloured hair, which he always kept neatly tucked into that French braid of his. She had known, from the moment she had first seen him, that he would be the perfect Messenger. She had not been wrong. This boy truly merited the name he gave himself. The God of Death.

She watched as he controlled his Gundam Deathscythe. She watched each stroke of the machine's "arms" as they sliced so quickly, easily, through each "mobile doll" which presented itself as an obstacle before her dear little Messenger. She watched each languid movement of the Gundam, as it moved almost lazily, yet rapidly, throughout the never-ending darkness of space.

She nestled into a crevice within the meteorite she had selected as her seat. The fight was almost over and she was just starting to get into it. She felt debris rush past her. It was the remains of all the "mobile dolls" her Messenger had destroyed. Yes, this young man was truly suited for his job. She let her crimson lips meld into a smile once more. She could see into the Gundam as the Shinigami stared wordlessly and listlessly at the huge mess he had created within space. His pupils were terribly dilated and his breathing was growing slow and raspy. She wished to be able to comfort him, but, no. She could not. The Shimegami could not do a thing like that! She had to show she was cold, ruthless, uncaring.

Yet at the sight of seeing the tears run their way silently along the Shinigami's ivory cheeks, something within her stirred and she soon felt a salty stinging at the corner of her eyes. "You're getting weak!" she scolded herself mentally. Several minutes went by as she continued to gaze silently upon the Messenger she had selected. She watched as the boy's shoulders shuddered with sobs, and winced as he gulped in air desperately, seeking redemption for everything he had done wrong in his life.

Then she saw the large Gundam looming behind Deathscythe. It held a very large saber in its "hand", and the saber was directed at Deathscythe. The saber came plunging down, and everything seemed to slow down. It was as though everything were running in slow motion. She could almost feel the pierce of the saber. "NO! DAMN YOU! LEAVE HIM BE!" she screamed, the furor resounding in her voice. Yet, neither the pilot of Gundam Deathscythe heard her, and neither did the pilot of the other Gundam. 

She watched. Her eyes were filled with fear, mingled with hatred, apprehension and--could it be? Was it possible? Love? Did she really hold affection for the braided boy who sat unwittingly within his Gundam, crying tears of misery, as his life was about to be ended by some unknown enemy? Did she love the Messenger she had selected to carry out her mission? Was it possible? So many thoughts raced through her mind in an instant. Emotions rushed through her entire being. What was going on?! She felt light-headed, giddy. She was sure the look on her face was one of aloofness. "DUO! GET OUT OF THE WAY, DAMN YOU!" she screamed silently.

Then, there was a blinding flash of light, as Gundam Deathscythe whirled around on it's opponent, striking it a devastating blow. She saw the eyes of the unknown pilot fill with terror at the realization that his life was coming to an end. She would claim his soul later, as soon as she was sure her Messenger was all right. She looked at Deathscythe. Deep within she saw Duo sitting there. His chest heaving up and down, and his eyes wide with shock and relief. Then a dark shadow covered his indigo eyes, and the shadow further cast itself across his face, playing havoc with his handsome features. She let out the breath she had been holding and held a steady gaze towards the pilot within the Gundam. 

There was a dark look on Duo's face. It was as though he had come to realize a dark, dank secret that the world had been hiding from him for such a very long time. It was as though his very soul had been torn apart mercilessly leaving him bared and stripped of any strength. Completely weak, and with no mask to hide behind. He grinned darkly at the debris, which floated before him. A dark shade of some emotion flickered within his eyes only briefly, before they became deep violet orbs, tainted with contempt. He spoke, his voice low and almost sultry. "The God of Death is back from hell". He chuckled to himself.

She watched the entire scene from the spot she had selected within the Gundam. She was hidden well and he could not sense her most probably. Her being was filled with relief at seeing her braided Shinigami was all right. She let out a somewhat contented laugh (as contented as the Shimegami could get); it was also an inaudible laugh, as Duo heard it not. She could not bear to think of him dead. She needed to have _him_, and him only, as her Messenger. Only he would do. Only he was graced with the necessary traits. She watched him curiously as he grinned darkly and spoke his words. As the pilot buried his heads within his arms to let his mind rest, she reached out a hand and ran it along the length of his braid. "Death becomes him", she murmured quietly, to no one in particular.

*Author waves at the readers* So? What'd y'all think of that, my dears? Let me know! Review! ^^. Ciao for now! 


End file.
